Sparrow and The Nightingale
by ForestBoff
Summary: What happens when Sparrow meets everyone's favourite bard? Find out here. Rated T, for small amounts of swearing. F/Sparrow and Leliana. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sparrow and the Nightingale **_

**Hi, I've added a little bit more discription of the setting as The Benevolent Scriber commented that I should. Enjoy**

Sparrow was sitting in the Sandgoose, nursing a pint after a four hour shift behind the bar. The rabble was out in full force tonight, a clatter of shrieks, whistles and shouts which Sparrow had become accustomed to after spending a few nights in the tavern. It was nice to sit in a tavern with no one coming up to her with their problems, issues or, heaven forbid, marriage proposals like the people in Bowerstone did. In Bowerstone, she was the "orphan who had disappeared, returned with a bandit's head and had bought up half the property in the town."

Theresa had disapproved of course, saying that the time Sparrow had spent in the forge was time that could have been better spent locating the other three heroes. However, Sparrow was convinced that they would need financial backing to their quest if they were going to succeed; also it was fun having people who had kicked her to the ground when she was a child beg her now to lower their rent (even though their rent was already lower than normal). Karma's a bitch.

Sparrow scanned the tavern, looking for anything interesting. The small crowded room was filled to bursting. It was not one of the most well-known taverns in Albion, but by it had a quaint charm that had led to it quickly becoming one of Sparrows favourite places to spend an evening in. With wooden panels and pocket marked floors, it was obvious to anyone who entered that the building was the oldest in the town, but it made up for that with its character.

Finally, Sparrows eye's settled on a tall red-haired woman holding a lute in the far corner on the room. Walking over slowly, cautious not to drop any of her ale as she made her way through the crush of bodies that were piling towards the bar, she stopped a good few metres away from the bard before making her presence known.

"Evening," Sparrow said, before having a mouthful of her ale.

"Good evening to you to," The bard said an Orlesian accent prominent in her voice. Interesting. "Would you like to hear something?"

"How about this, I'll give you ten, no twenty gold pieces if you can play me something that I've never hear before. But the song cannot be Orlesian. Think you're up to the challenge?" Sparrow replied, before getting twenty coins out of her purse and set them on the nearest table, and sat down on the accompanying chair. She turned to the bard expectantly, inwardly grinning at the confused look on the bard's face. The bard hefted her lute, finely engraved with tree branches and leaves and polished to within an inch of its life, and placed her hands into position.

And then she sang.

Beautiful chords with sombre lyrics gave the song a wistful, haunted, sorrowful sound, like something precious had been lost. The song rang around the tavern, no one understanding the words but understanding the meaning. All conversations were left unfinished; the only sound in the tavern the bards' song. Sparrow knew that the song was Dalish in origin; groups of wandering elves that hadn't been seen in Albion for centuries. And then the song ended, and like a spell broken the townsfolk began nattering and drinking once more.

But not Sparrow. She sat there, wondering what, or who she had found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hi ForestBoff here. Thanks for reading. I've got another two or three chapters planed out and am not sure if I should do more after that. First fanfic, so please be nice. If you are I'll bring you Cookies (not really...) This is the product of a crazy cat, deadlines and all my friends being on holiday.**

**:-) **

* * *

><p>The bard took the seat opposite Sparrow, smiling at the amazed expression on the other woman's face.<p>

"So, do I win?" The bard asked, as she thankfully accepted the pint of ale Sparrow offered her.

"Yep, I guess you do." Sparrow said, as she handed over the gold. "I don't know the song but I know its origin. It's Dalish right?"

"Correct," the bard said slightly impressed that a resident of Albion even knew about the Dalish. "How do you know about the Dalish?"

"I used to read a lot as a child. I found that of a lot of interesting books turn up in a gypsy camp. Now I really want that gold back..." Sparrow whined playfully, hamming her act up as much as possible until the bard had to laugh at her pitiful acting.

"I think you should stick with... whatever you do, seeing as you are a terrible actress," laughing at the indignant expression on Sparrows face the bard continued, "If you really want these back we're going to have to come to an agreement, aren't we?" The bard sat back, clearly enjoying the game that they were playing.

"Ok, how about... I get to guess five things about you, not obvious things, and if I'm right I get the money back. For each correct guess I get four coins. Deal? Sparrow asked, reaching across the table for a hand shake.

"Sounds interesting," the bard grinned as she reached out with her left hand to shake Sparrows.

"Ok, let's start with something easy. Number one, you're from Orlais but you recently spent a long period of time in Fereldan." Sparrow summarised, smiling at the dumbfounded expression on the bards face. "Close your mouth dear, it isn't a pretty sight. Four gold please." The bard handed it over.

"How?" the bard asked.

"Slight deviation in the accent, means that you've been to the Free Marshes or Fereldan in the past year for a period of time and have not since returned to Orlais," Sparrow explained as a look of understanding crossed the bards face. "Also boots," The bard stuck her leg out so that they could both see them, "That style of boot is only found in Fereldan. Built for travelling in snow and Fereldan is the only place I know of that has had consistent snow fall in the past two year. You would only invest in those," Sparrow pointed to the boots, "If you expected to be in a snowy place for an extended period of time. Their also perfect for travelling quickly through varied terrains." Sparrow finished.

"Amazing..." The bard murmured to herself, studying Sparrow intently. "Continue."

"Number two, you are very religious. What is it called? The chantry?" Sparrow broke off. After the bard nodded her head, she continued, "The chantry, that's it. You're a follower of the chantry to be exact. Correct?" The bard handed Sparrow the coins, before settling back waiting for Sparrow to explain.

"The chantry amulet around your neck is a dead giveaway. You're not even making this hard. Also, you smell like Andrastre's grace, the flower. Andrastre's grace is only found in abundance in Fereldan." Sparrow said.

"Is there anything you don't know about? First the Dalish, then the boots and now flowers?" The bard said, exasperated by the woman in front of her. Sparrow looked down, brow frowned in concentration. Finally she looked up and stated, "I don't know how to cook."

"Thank the Marker, for a second there I thought that you were perfect!" the bard said. The sarcastic comment was too good to pass up.

"Perfect, am I?" Sparrow said crookedly, smiling as the bards face went a particular shade of red.

"Oh shush you," the bard said clearly flustered, "What was your name again?"

"Sparrow." The bard grinned.

"You don't look like a small bird to me," The bard stated, studying Sparrow.

"Looks can be deceptive, now if your done flirting with me," Sparrow said cheekily, before being gently cuffed around the head with a lute, "May I continue?"

"Sure, this is fun." The bard said.

* * *

><p><strong>The Review button won't bite you, promise!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi guys. Me again. I may be updating this daily now but don't expect it always, my missing social life might turn up any day now... Anyway thank you soooo much to bob rijke for reviewing this, I swear when I saw that I had a review I did a little jig in my chair (and then promptly fell of said chair onto cat). Hope you all enjoy. There's at least another 2 chapters of this story coming.**

* * *

><p>Casting a small smile at the bard, Sparrow said, "Number three, you are not only an amazing lute played but have been a master archer for many years and you are also proficient with twin blades. However, you have only in the past two years picked up weapons again so you may be a bit rusty. Correct?"<p>

"You really are very good at that, how did you know?"

"The callouses on your hands. You hold the bow with your left hand so when I shook your hand; I felt the hard skin where you hold the bow between your thumb and index finger. Also at the bottom of your hand, there are callouses where you've been holding a sword or dagger," Sparrow paused, looking at the bard to make sure she was following, then continued, "However, there are small recent nicks and scars on the back of your hands which tells me that you've only recently started training again. And if we look at your other hand," Sparrow said, as she reached across the table and lightly took the bards right hand. Turning it slightly, so the palm was facing the ceiling, Sparrow unfurled the bard's fingers. "There are callouses on your right middle and index fingers where you've pulled the bow string taunt. You would only find hands like these on someone who had spent years practising."

Sparrow left her hands on the bard's for a second longer before pulling back. "I think it is time that I learnt your name; I can't keep calling you my bard now can I?" The bard laughed.

"Your bard? Haven't you already deduced my name?" she said, blue eyes sparkling.

"Do you want me to guess as a bonus?" Sparrow asked.

"Sure, why not? How do you do the thingy? You know, reading people." The bard asked as Sparrow got up and walked over to her. "Gertrude?" Sparrow asked as the bard cracked up and shook her head, "Dammit, you look like a Gertrude." When Sparrow was close enough to touch the bard she said, "I just do it I guess; when your life has been dictated to you by other peoples actions you learn to read peoples intent."

Stepping even closer, Sparrow reached behind the bard to the back of the bard's cloak. The bard tensed, then almost immediately relaxed, her head back, red hair brushing Sparrows hand, a questioning look on the bards face.

"Sybil?" Sparrow asked quietly, fully aware of the glances that they were getting from the other patrons.

"Have you ever met an Orlesian named Sybil?" The bard replied, a smile on full display.

"You would be the first, I must admit." Sparrow said, as she pulled the back of the cloak away from the bard's neck, and after seeing what she needed she returned to her seat.

"Good Evening, Miss Leliana, would you like a refill?" Sparrow said smirking slightly as the bard started at her name. Understanding flashed across Leliana's face.

"My...my name was written in the collar of my cloak."

"Like many travellers do," Sparrow agreed, "But you would only do that if you had been with a large group of people, where there might be a danger of someone picking up the wrong cloak. My guess is that you were travelling with a large group of people; probably in Fereldan. Correct? Can that be one of my five guesses? Please Miss Leliana?" Sparrow finished in a very poor attempt at an Orlesian accent. Leliana laughed, properly this time; then her expression turned thoughtful.

"Maybe... I'll give you it if..." At this point Sparrow yawned. Leliana said, "Oh sorry, am I boring you?"

"There are many things in this world that are boring, math, farming, poverty for example; but you, my bard are not one of them." Sparrow said.

* * *

><p><strong>If you review me I'll get Sparrow to send you a cookiecake/chocolate etc...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hi Guys, thanks to The Benevolent Scriber for the review, It helped and I've gone back and added an extra paragraph to chapter one to help set the scene. This one I never interned to put in because I didn't originally write this bit like this (from Billy's POV). Please let me know if you think this worked or not. Don't worry though next chapter (which will hopefully be up by next weekend) will be back to Sparrow and Leliana! **

* * *

><p>The two women had been conversing for almost an hour, and in that time Billy the farm hand had arrived. As his eyes scanned the cluttered tavern, Billy's eyes fell on the exact person that he had wanted to avoid; Sparrow. He was humiliated that she had turned him down that morning. He just couldn't understand why. He was the hardest worker in the region, would be able to provide for her; hell he didn't even live with his mother anymore. What else could she want?<p>

And now there she was, sitting there as if she didn't have a care in the world; it was like a slap in the face for Billy. He crept closer, trying to listen in on their conversation. Billy had never seen the woman Sparrow was talking to before; you don't forget a face like that. Shoulder length red hair, the colour of the evening sun, graced the woman's shoulders, the lute she was delicately holding in her lap as she concentrated on Sparrow's words the most intricate thing Billy had ever seen. The cloak the woman wore hid most of her body, but Billy was sure that he saw the glint of a blade tucked into the woman's belt before she shifted and his sight was obscured.

Billy finally was close enough to hear their conversation. He sat himself at a nearby table and pretended to be entranced by the game of Keystone a few tables away, when really he was straining his ears to listen.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Sparrow asked. Did they know each other then, Billy wondered as he caught the other woman's reply, "Here I imagine." Was that a foreign accent? How did Sparrow know her...?

"Leliana," Sparrow continued. _Leliana... _defiantly foreign then. No one in Albion has a name like that. "No offence to the Sand goose, but I've got a spare room in my house if you want to stay there? It's actually got a mattress, and I won't even charge ya." Sparrow finished, a smile on her face as she looked at the other woman, a smile that Billy desperately wished was for him. Sparrow continued, egger to convince Leliana, whom had a questioning look on her face, "look Leliana, talking to you is much more fun than sitting around your house taking to inanimate objects; the villagers already think I'm a bit weird." Leliana laughed, and then nodded her head in accent. Getting up together as one, they both made their way to the door, stopping every now and then as Sparrow talked to various people on her way out.

Sighing deeply, Billy made his way slowly towards the bar, eyes still locked on the door Sparrow had disappeared through. It wasn't fair. He wished that Sparrow would talk to him like that, like she actually enjoyed his company. Sighing again as he reached the bar, he motioned for the bartender. Slamming ten gold pieces onto the chipped wooden bar Billy mumbled, "The strongest you've got, and keep them coming. I don't want to remember tonight when I wake up tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5 has arrived! :D I'm pretty sure that there's only going to be maybe one or two more chapters in this one. I've got some other things in the pipeline, (some of which with probably appear on Fiction Press soonish (if I ever get an account on that website (probably under the same name))).**

**I haven't done this so far and I really should. So ... this counts for the entire story.**

**Disclaimer: The only aspects of this story I own are the situations that I have put Bioware's and (who ever owns Fable 2)'s characters and settings in. Anything you don't recognise from either game is mine, (my precious...). I have made no profit from distributing this story. **

**Yay! I hate those things... but I'd rather not get sued to be perfectly honest...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Leliana and Sparrow walked briskly around the boundaries of a field, making their way quickly towards the stable in which Leliana had left the rest of her gear. When Sparrow asked why she had done this Leliana had said that she hadn't wanted to draw attention to herself. With a face like Leliana's Sparrow had though at the time, it would be blasphemy for anyone to not be taken in by her beauty.<p>

As Leliana shuffled around inside the stable Sparrow leaned her head through the small wooden door so that she could see what the bard was doing. Sparrow asked to Leliana's back, "Do you want me to tell you the other things that I've learnt about you?" As she said this Leliana tossed her a bag from inside the stable, which Sparrow had to scramble to get a better grip on. Leliana appeared a moment later, holding the most beautifully crafted bow that Sparrow had ever seen.

Unstrung and following the same décor that was on the bard's lute, Sparrow was scared to even breath at that moment, not because the bow was fragile but because she was worried that something as normal as breathing would disrupt the moment as she gazed at the bow, transfixed. Somehow the bow was the most beautiful and the most deadly looking weapon Sparrow had ever seen. Beautifully crafted, but with accents that betrayed it's propose; the scope, that well-kept grip, the quiver of arrows across Leliana's shoulder that seemed brand new.

Noticing Sparrows unwavering gaze Leliana added, "It's my most prized possession. It was given to me by someone I hold very close to my heart." At this Sparrow looked up to the bard's face, trying to read the expressions that fluttered across her face. Sadness, deep crushing sadness, along with longing and... maybe guilt.

"Don't worry; you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." Sparrow said quietly, before indicating with her head that they should start moving. Grabbing the second rucksack, Sparrow waited for Leliana to pick up the other bags before settling off in the general direction of her house.

The sun had set hours before, and in its place the luminescent moon shone in the centre of the night sky; a silver orb in the darkness surrounded by a thousand twinkling lights, peaking between the stretching trees that flanked both sides of the path the two women were walking down. The walked silently for a minute of two, the only sounds the low murmuring of the forest waking and the scuffle as they both tried to keep their footing on the uneven path.

Breaking the silence, Leliana said quietly, "What else have you learned about me?"

"Let me know if any of this is too personal ok?" Sparrow said, before continuing, "I think that you were a bard before your went to Fereldan. And no, I don't mean a minstrel." The bard was silent, but the nod of her head indicated that Sparrow had, once again, guessed correctly. "I was not sure of this one. It was an educated guess based on various other observations. The way you stand, the way you talk; one minute you have the stance of a high born lady, and then you have the gait of a servant. The combat training, the singing, the bow. If I had to imagine what a bard would be like, it would be you. Beautiful, charming, able to say exactly what the target wanted to hear so that you could get what you wanted from them. But that doesn't work with some of what I know. Being in Fereldan, the chantry. And I didn't think the bard's operated this far away from Orlais. I think you ran away."

Leliana stopped walking, stared at a nearby tree, examining every detail. "I'm sorry if I was out of line..." Sparrow said as the silence stretched uncomfortably. After a deep intake of breath, Leliana replied to Sparrows assumption, "I left Orlais because I was no longer... permitted to remain there. I left Lothering and the chantry and travelled around Fereldan helping them because I thought it was what the Maker wanted me to do. I wanted to help them; her."

Reaching in the bard's direction, Sparrow gently turned Leliana in the direction of her house and, after ensuring that the bard was following, started to the large house at the top of the hill that overlooked the village.

At the front door, Sparrow turned and said, "I'm sorry Leliana, if I dug up any painful memories for you." Smiling sadly, Leliana replied, "Its fine. I want to look back at our time together with happiness." Sparrow opened the door and just as the bard passed her in the thin doorway, Sparrows face almost touching the bard's ear, she whispered, "The Hero of Fereldan ... right?"

The bard froze. Turning to examine Sparrow's face the bard leaned close towards Sparrow. Faces almost touching, breath mingling as Leliana looked deeply into Sparrow's golden brown eyes, trying to sense the other woman's intensions with her question. Sparrow was sure that Leliana could hear her heartbeat fluctuate rapidly in her chest, as she tried to prevent the spike of emotion she felt from showing on her face. In a voice that was almost inaudible, Leliana purred softly, "Yes. It was her," and then turned and walked in to Sparrow's home; whilst Sparrow stood frozen on the doorstep, watching the Bard retreat.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review memessage me to let me know how the ending turned out, because I re-wrote that like five times.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**And here we are, THE FINAL CHAPTER! Yep, unfortuatly this is the end, (mainly because I have no idea how to continue this story) so yep. Thanks to anyone who bothered to read this and didn't just click of it :)**

**Thanks for reading! :-P**

**Diclaimer (I remembered to put one in!): I own none of the characters, locations or other stuff in this Fic (apart from the personal dialogue, plot, other bits and bobs that are too crazy to belong to anyone else...) and I have made no money by publishing this. **

* * *

><p>"How did you meet her?" Sparrow said hesitantly from outside the small doorway leading into the spare bedroom. Looking into the shadowy room, Sparrow could just make out the form of the bard, retreating as far from the door as possible, unpacking items that Sparrow couldn't make out onto the bed. Leliana hadn't lit a candle, so the only light in the room came from the open doorway in which Sparrow now stood.<p>

Silence.

Sparrow turned away, sure that she would not get an answer and that the bard would be gone before she woke up the next morning when, in the barest whisper the bard replied, "Lothering. I met ... her in Lothering." Not expecting anything more from the bard Sparrow started to speak, but quickly cutting her off as she stood and made her way towards the door, the bard continued, "She got into a fight in a tavern with some of Loghain's men, one caught her off guard and would've slit her throat if I hadn't thrown a knife into his back. She always spent more time fussing over her companions then looking after herself." By the end, Leliana was near enough for Sparrow to see tears slowly running down her face. Slipping into a fragile smile, the bard said, "Not the most romantic meeting was it?"

"No it wasn't."

They lapsed into an uneasy silence, Leliana waiting for Sparrows next question. Finally it came,

"Why did you leave Fereldan?" Sparrow asked, wondering if she was missing something important.

Leliana breathed in deeply, yet slit her voice shook as she spoke, "Lara ... died in the final battle with the archdemon. I couldn't stay, I just couldn't." Leliana stopped speaking, fresh tears visible as she fell into the memories of that day. After composing herself, she started again, "I think she knew what would happen. On ... our final night together she gave me the lute and the bow as a reminder. So I would never forget her." Leliana sank down heavily onto the bed, lost in the memories of a person Sparrow would never meet.

Sitting down carefully next to the bard Sparrow replied, "To lose someone you loved the most in the world is the most painful thing anyone can ever experience. A thousand times worse than any and all wounds and diseases. I can't take away your pain, that is something you, and only you, can overcome. But know that I understand what you are feeling Leliana_. I understand._"

At this the Bard raised her head slightly, waiting for Sparrow to elaborate on her words. Sucking in a deep breath, Sparrow explained, "When I was a child my sister Rose was killed in front of me. He tried to kill me too. We were living on the street; no one cared what happened to us, we were just two more urchins that disappeared. And now I've found myself on a quest to hunt down Rose's killer. And I'm scared shitless at the thought of failing."

Sparrow fell silent, not daring to look up at the bard for fear of crying too. She felt the bards arm reach across her back to offer Sparrow some support. Continuing before she lost her nerve, Sparrow said, "I need help, lots of it. I can't do this alone. Leliana," Sparrow paused to turn towards the bard so that they were face to face, "I need your help if you would be willing to accompany me. Maybe we could help each other move on." Standing abruptly, Sparrow moved towards the door. Speaking without turning back, Sparrow said, "I will be waiting outside the Tavern where we met at dawn tomorrow. If you don't meet me, I won't hold anything against you. If you do ... we will be leaving to find the three Heroes. Goodnight Leliana."

Sparrow closed the door, blocking any reply Leliana conjured up. Sparrow slowly walked to her room, breathing hard, knowing that the bard's decision could have dramatic consequences to her quest, and the rest of her life.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>TAAAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAA! Finished!<strong> **Please leave a review if you can cause I'd like to read all your wounderful comments on the chapter itself/ the fic as a whole/ if it was consistant/ whether the ending was as crap as I thought it was?**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
